


[YugBam/R] 终生绑定

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: by 杯麵餐肉plus蛋*伪现背ABO。完全标记梗。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> by 杯麵餐肉plus蛋
> 
> *伪现背ABO。完全标记梗。

“唔、有谦…啊！不行…真的恩、真的不行了——”

宿舍里两个身影暧昧地缠绵，一室牛奶和甜酒信息素的味道浓得足够让任何一个过路人脸红心跳，更别提置身事中正被狠狠压在床铺里操干的那人，两条细瘦的腿早已脱力地打颤。

可惜占据主导地位的Alpha并不打算怜香惜玉，反而被这几句绵软的求饶激得更加兴奋。他一手托起发情期中Omega格外湿滑的臀部，就着下体交合的姿势把这人正面抱了起来，不料这一下正巧撞到Omega最敏感脆弱的生殖腔口，逼出一声诱人的惊呼。

“别…会疼啊…有谦，恩啊、不要那里…”

然而被呼喊着的Alpha反倒更用力地朝那处顶了顶，可怜兮兮地反问：“明明很喜欢的啊，Bam米真的不要吗？”

“啊啊…！”被重力拉扯着的人儿根本无力反抗，生殖腔口的软肉被硬挺的龟头撞得越发瑟缩，疼痛霎时压过了快感，肠道却依旧应激性地分泌出黏腻的液体。BamBam已然有些受不住了，指甲在对方背上留下一道道痕迹，声音里俨然带上了哭腔，“有谦，呜呜、真的好疼…不要那里好不好…”

“好好好，我轻一点。不碰那里。”

自家Omega撒娇般地语气对金有谦向来百试百灵，那人语气里也是十足的无奈。BamBam还疼得皱着眉，便感觉金有谦凑上来轻吻他的脸颊，牛奶味的信息素安抚性地包裹上来，而身后插着的那根巨物也退回了安全的位置，开始对准穴内较浅处的凸点来回戳刺。

没几个Alpha能像他这么能忍了。金有谦边操干着身下的小家伙边想。

在一起这么多年却始终只做过临时标记，就连生殖腔都从来没进去过——没有什么特别的理由，仅仅是因为BamBam不愿意。爱人的要求自然是放在首位的，这一点毋庸置疑；只是随着时间越来越长，金有谦心底积攒的占有欲也越来越强，无论是性事还是日常交谈中都反复透露出想要完全标记的意愿，然而BamBam却像一面铜墙铁壁，一点表示也没有，反倒一如既往没心没肺地和别的Alpha打打闹闹。

哪怕是队里的哥哥也不行啊，金有谦忿忿不平道。

于是才有了今天这一出。他打定主意要说服BamBam完全标记。

他算准了BamBam的发情期，正好是这个休假期。在哥哥们一齐外出时，小霸王毫无顾忌地放出来一屋子奶味的信息素，扑上来就啃Omega颈侧的腺体。熟悉这股牛奶味的Omega哪能抵抗，登时就腿软得站不稳了，身上那股独特的甜酒味儿也不受控制起来，勾得金有谦连套都没戴就插了进来。

但是这还远远不够。

身为Alpha的本能告诉他，他还想要更多。

此刻，被干得迷迷糊糊的BamBam突然被金有谦托着屁股抱了起来，Alpha的肉具顺势滑出了小穴，而习惯被填满的那处一下子空虚起来。小穴里的清液汩汩地往外淌到BamBam的大腿根，失禁般地感觉让泰国少年瞬间羞得不行，只有死死搂住恋人的脖颈。

“喂、你做什么呢…”

下一秒BamBam的小脾气都被金有谦的一个长吻吞进了肚子里。Alpha的舌头不容置疑地顶开泰国少年的牙关，在他的口腔里来回搅动舔弄，甚至勾着BamBam的舌尖吮吸。没多久BamBam就被吻得喘不过气来了，睫毛湿湿地搭在脸蛋上，身子也软着任人摆弄，乖巧又淫靡。

“放松，Bam。”Alpha的指头在湿哒哒的穴口处揉捏。

反正这家伙也不会做什么得寸进尺的事吧。BamBam顺着他的话放松了身体，显然忘记了不久前正是金有谦过分地要求在宿舍做爱。可直到他赤裸的背抵上身后冰凉的门板，Omega才后知后觉地感到不对。

“等等，为、为什么是这里…”

“Bam米乖哦，小声点儿。”Alpha那根尺寸傲人的性器抵了上来，没给更多时间就重新顶进穴眼，整根没入，“不然哥哥们回来可就听到了。”

“呜——” 

这个混蛋！

泰国少年控制不住地娇吟出声，心底却暗骂着咬紧了牙关。可这点脆弱的防御在金有谦再次开始挺动腰肢时不堪一击，甜腻的呻吟断断续续溢出他的嘴边，怎么也压抑不住。每当Omega想直起腰反抗时，金有谦都算准了一般正巧操到他的前列腺，或者更要命地蹭到他紧闭的生殖腔口，把BamBam还没出口的脏字全数变成了喘息。

“金有谦，你别、啊……在范哥他们，呜…他们可能会进来…”

BamBam被顶得眼角都红透了，生理性的泪水控制不了地流出来。那两片饱满柔软的唇哆哆嗦嗦，一副渴求亲吻的样子，于是金有谦压上来浅浅地吻了他——显然没把他微弱的抗议放在眼里。

“不会的…他们不敢进来。”

面前的Alpha还颇理直气壮。泰国少年气得想笑，想反驳一句不怕珍荣哥揍你吗，却又舒服得说不出话，红艳的唇瓣里只能吐出零碎的呻吟。两个人的身体在无数次情爱中早已磨合得透彻，此时金有谦随意的一个动作就能让他敏感得不行，除了靠在墙壁上淫叫什么也做不了。

原本就尺寸傲人的阳具此刻深深嵌进他饥渴的穴里，涨大的龟头恶意在娇嫩的生殖腔口来回磨蹭，不管他如何扭着腰闪躲都无法逃脱。偏偏金有谦闲着的一只大手还不安分，更不留情地掐揉着BamBam胸前早已红肿的乳尖。那处的皮肤本就比别的地方更柔软，之前被金有谦好生吮咬了一通后挺立了起来，乳晕上还留着一个暧昧的牙印。两颗小东西没被碰到时总觉得麻痒难耐，可此时被粗暴地对待着又太过分了些，又疼又爽，把Omega卡在嗓子里的求饶尽数逼了出来。

“啊，那里...不要了，我不行了……”

然而他的恋人不依不饶：“你可以的，宝贝...”

胸口那只作乱的手拉住了BamBam的，不怀好意地摸向了两个人连接着的部位。Omega的指尖触到臀缝里一整片滑腻时，金有谦感觉怀里的人儿瞬间僵住了，臀缝里那个小洞也猛地一吸，激得金有谦也控制不住呼  
吸，急促地对着生殖腔口抽插了好几下。

“啊！那里不可以...有谦、说好了的...”

BamBam这下才察觉到金有谦的意图，慌乱地勾着他的脖颈摇头，却不知自己现在的模样毫无说服力，仿佛一只被欺负过头的奶猫。

“Bam米，可以的...”占主导权的人正贴着Omega红透的耳廓啄吻，温柔得如同对待最易碎的珍宝，与身下残忍攻击着那道小口的动作截然不同。

泰国人儿这下彻底慌了，挂在恋人腰上的两条小腿绵软地挣扎着，肉穴却被操干得汁水淋漓。金有谦平时好好锻炼的手臂和腹肌此刻派上用场，就着BamBam的体重快速顶弄着最深处那个小口，试图打开那片隐秘的禁地。

“痛、有谦......不要了，求你了...呜嗯，我们、我还不想——”

“我是认真的，Bam。”

与此同时，房间里那股原本柔和的奶香味也浓重起来，对任何一个Omega来说都足够形成绝对的压制，更何况是互通心意已久的这两人。甜酒味的泰国少年一下子全身紧绷呼吸急促，脸蛋也像被自己的味道灌醉了一样挂着酡红。

实在是太诱人了。

金有谦忍不住靠近上去，含住BamBam被咬破的下唇。他一手帮这人理顺汗湿在额头上的刘海，柔情地仿佛两个人不是发情期中正在做爱的情侣，而是什么告白或求婚现场。

“BamBam，我相信你，我也知道你相信我。”Alpha喘息着说，本就甜的嗓音此刻就像要溢出蜜糖来，“所以，你知道...这个标记不是为了做什么证明，也不是想捆绑我们的关系。我们之间从来不需要这种东西的啊。”

“只是...我爱你，所以我想吻你，想和你做爱，想标记你。想让你成为我的，让我成为你的。”

“虽然没有标记也可以，但我很想这么做。就是这么简单。”

“我们一辈子都要在一起的。这不是你说的吗？”

 

他看着身下Omega的眼眶真情实感地泛起了红，却又欲盖弥彰地抽了抽鼻子。泰国人儿想说点什么又控制不住颠簸的声线，最终满脸羞红地嘟哝了什么，在吻上金有谦前憋出一句话。

 

“去床上。”

 

-TBC-


	2. 下

后脑勺接触到枕头的那一刻，BamBam便被铺天盖地的Alpha气息包裹。仿佛一秒钟都离开不得，他饱受蹂躏的唇瓣又一次被恋人吞入口中，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下颌线滴到锁骨上。

他是不知道他这副样子有多么惹人怜爱。

金有谦心里像打翻了一整罐蜜糖，边吻着怀里的小家伙边替他按揉酸疼的腰侧，那根渴望被服侍的阳具则蓄势待发地抵在BamBam一张一合的穴口处。

“Bam米，我进来了？”

Omega顺从地点点头。这次被填满时他终于放开了那点无谓的矜持，满足地长叹出声。那两条勾在金有谦身侧的漂亮小腿摇摇晃晃，最后缠在Alpha的腰上，权当对那人无声的鼓励。

“啊、有谦......”再度被顶到生殖腔时，BamBam依旧蹩紧了眉头，吃痛的呻吟无法控制地溢出。

“别怕，我会轻点的...乖，放松。”

金有谦见状心疼得不得了，低声安抚着怀里的恋人。他抵着BamBam汗湿的额头道，帮BamBam换成了跪趴在床声的姿势，而自己从后方再度顶入那个穴眼。这次那根巨物直接抵在了内腔的入口处，试图一举挤进那片窄小湿滑的天地。

“呜恩...怎么这么、啊...这么疼...”他的泰国恋人哽咽着。

“我的BamBam米做得真棒...”

金有谦温和地释放出自己的信息素，一只手为BamBam擦去眼泪。他的另一只大手富有技巧地覆上恋人射过两次的肉棒，悉心照顾到顶端的马眼和下方的囊袋。

在他温柔的抚慰下，Omega身前的阴茎再度抬起头来，而他也努力深呼吸容纳着金有谦的进攻，体内那道隐秘的小口似乎也张开的迹象。

“可...可以了吗，有谦？”

他来自泰国的爱人几乎是颤抖着问道，浑身上下泛着不知被什么液体浸透的水光，眼角更是蓄满了生理性的泪光。屋子里近乎甜腻的酒味爆发出来，激得金有谦也控制不住自己的信息素。小穴里随即分泌出更多动情的黏液，那道细小的入口也终于张开，朝等待已久的Alpha打开。

感到这点细微变化的Alpha欣喜若狂，不想再多犹豫半秒，粗大的龟头即刻挤了进去，直接逼得Omega绷紧小腹射了出来，星星点点的白浊喷了两人一身。

“呜啊——”

BamBam彻底失了神，高潮的快感像一阵白光吞噬了他思考的能力，可偏偏身体还因为Alpha那根东西一点点张开，整个人都濒临失控。触电般的酥麻顺着尾椎直击他的大脑，加上穴道深处无法忽视的撕裂感，让他甚至分不清身下流着的是肠液还是血。

这种感觉太陌生了。生殖腔是他自己都从未了解过的区域，更别提此时经受着金有谦强势的抽插，令他全身都为这陌生的快感而颤栗。他甚至不知道自己是疼还是爽，也不知道曾几何时自己的泪腺能够如此发达，眼泪簌簌地流了一脸。他摇着脑袋，唇瓣无助地张合着吐出求饶般的淫叫，试图扭过头看向金有谦。

“好、太大了呜呜...我不行了，有谦啊......”

“我在...呼，你也太紧了...”

这时被那片禁地紧紧箍住的金有谦也不好受，粗喘了几声，却被身下人儿炙热的眼神撩得心底一软。他当即靠上前摸到BamBam彻底汗湿的手，和他紧紧地十指相扣，仿佛要把每一寸掌纹都刻在彼此的皮肤里。

一想到他进入了身下人儿的生殖腔，并且这片地方将只属于他、只有他造访过——这个人儿都将永远属于他……  
光是这些断断续续的臆想就让金有谦兴奋得快要直接射出来。近乎疯狂的独占欲让金有谦没法放缓动作，再加上BamBam完全丢掉廉耻心的呻吟声，让他作为Alpha的内心满足得不行。

他对准BamBam反应最激烈的地方狠狠操弄了几下，感觉高潮逼近时猛地勾住恋人的细腰，嘴唇精准地含住Omega散发着醉人香气的后颈。

下一秒，下一秒他就可以咬破这片细嫩的皮肤，把自己的信息素混进BamBam的味道里；他就可以射进BamBam的生殖腔里，然后成结标记，那个地方说不定还能孕育出小宝宝；而 BamBam从此也不再有反悔和甩开他的权利，他的一切都属于他......

“BamBam，你...真的想好了吗？”

他依旧，从始至终，都不想勉强他最爱的、捧在心尖上的这个人。

“噗哧...”

然后他听到他的Omega轻笑出声，紧贴着他的脊背随着笑声抖动。紧接着，那股甜酒味刻意勾人似的一缕缕缠在金有谦鼻间，而始作俑者比任何诱惑亚当和夏娃的蛇都更醉人，眉眼间融化了独属于他的狡黠，低声对他说：“来，标记我吧、有谦...”

Alpha的牙齿几乎是在话音落下的同时刺破了身下人的腺体，而埋在腔内的巨大的阴茎迅速涨大成结，牢牢卡在生殖腔里喷出一股股精液。BamBam也在同一时刻闷哼着再次射了出来，成结时本能地想要逃离，但被金有谦有力地环在双臂中无法动弹。他的Alpha在他耳边不断低声安抚着，呼吸间一股股热气喷在他敏感的耳后，反让他短暂地忘却了标记带来的痛楚。金有谦嘟嘟囔囔一直唠叨到整个漫长的标记过程结束，而尽管BamBam一句都没听清这家伙说了什么，却也难以自抑地觉得自家Alpha可爱地不行。

空气中的牛奶味终于与那股甜美的酒味融为一体，仿佛生来就该如此。

生来就该与眼前的人终生绑定。

 

结消退后，金有谦不再耍什么花样，乖乖退出了BamBam的身体，搂着彻底脱力的BamBam一起倒在乱七八糟的床铺里。他颇舍不得地舔着恋人脖颈上被咬破的痕迹，逗得BamBam在他怀里敏感地抖了抖。

“干嘛？”Omega懒洋洋地窝在被子上，连眼皮都快抬不起来。

“呀BamBam...”金有谦有点委屈，大型犬似的把BamBam抱得更紧，“你是不知道我等今天等了多久。你之前说什么都不肯标记——”  
话音在他小腿上挨了自家Omega一记踹之后戛然而止。金有谦深知自己得了便宜还卖乖，笑嘻嘻地凑上去讨吻，谁知刚亲了几下就被一把推开。

“Bam...？”

“好困啦，先睡一会儿...”埋在枕头里的那颗脑袋确实是累极了的样子，声音也越来越小，“我还在发情期呢。你也赶紧休息一下，别待会我睡够了，你先不行了...”

这还能忍吗？

假装恶狠狠地瞪着怀里迷迷糊糊的人儿，金有谦作为一个Alpha的自尊心被彻底点燃，浑身的血液直冲下半身，巴不得现在就给这小家伙展示一下自己的精力无穷。

他也确实这么做了。

“...呜！金有谦你干什、啊啊...”

“嗯啊啊——别，我不...太多了...”

 

-END-


End file.
